Steven Universe Oneshots
by SleepingFia
Summary: I sometimes write SU oneshots. This is where they will go.
1. Opalnet cuddles

Request from anonymous on tumblr :3

Garnet stepped out of her room, the door shutting quickly behind her. She looked towards the living room and her gaze settled on a tall figure sitting on the couch. Her eyes widened.

"Opal?" said fusion jumped slightly, her body flickering before stabilizing again.

"Oh, Garnet… We… Um… I mean… Pearl and Amethyst were just… Practicing their fusion dance!" the large gem stuttered.

"I see… Well it's nice to see you again." Garnet smiled and walked over to the couch.

"You too." Opal patted the spot next to her, indicating for Garnet to sit down.

"Where is Steven?" Garnet asked once she had taken her seat.

"He's out with Connie" Opal stated.

"Hm." Garnet looked at the larger fusion. "It's a shame Pearl and Amethyst don't get along better… It would be nice to see you more often."

Opal chuckled. "Yes well, you better appreciate me while I'm here." Garnet smiled and rested her hand on top of Opal's. The giant woman smiled back, wrapping one of her arms around Garnet's shoulders. She leaned down and kissed the smaller fusion on her head. A faint blush sprinkled Garnet's cheeks. In turn, Garnet planted a small kiss on the gem that adorned Opal's chest. Opal let out a small giggle. "Garnet, you know that tickles!" Garnet smirked. she reached over and started tickling the larger gems stomach. Opal could barely control her laughter. "Garnet! ah, stop it!" she tried to crawl away but her laughter left her out of breath. After the tickle war had ceased Opal flopped down on the couch, out of breath and laughing. Garnet chuckled from her side of couch as well. After they caught their breaths Garnet scooted towards the giant woman and wrapped her arms around her. Opal smiled and did the same, resting her head on top of the smaller gems poofy hair. She let out a small sigh of content and smiled. Just then, they heard the door creak open, followed by an audible gasp.

"Giant woman!"


	2. Excuses

The cool, salty breeze drifted past the small towns mayor as he ascended the wooden stairs.

'Here goes nothing.' He thought, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. He slowly raised his fist to the wooden door. 'You can do this.' His fist hovered there for a moment before he finally brought it down towards the door and knocked. He waited a moment before he heard footsteps. The steps got closer and the door swung open, revealing a tall figure with white skin and peach hair.

"Um… Hello?" She said uncertainly. The mayor took another deep breath before getting down on one knee and taking the white gems hands.

"Pearl, would you grace me with your presence at the crab shack at 7 Pm, this Thursday?" He asked, his face a bright red. The tall gem looked startled.

"...Like a date?" The mayor nodded. "Oh… Um… Well…" She looked around for a moment, desperately looking for an excuse. "I'm already in a relationship…" she told him, pulling her hands away.

"Wha- With who…?" The mayor's face turned into a frown.

"Oh…. Um… Well… With who? You see it's…" Pearl stuttered. "Amethyst! I'm dating Amethyst…" She said after a moment.

"Oh… I see… Well, sorry for bothering you…" The mayor got up and slowly turned around, walking back down the beach, his head down. The pale gem let out a small sigh, but her relief didn't last long.

"Pearl…?" An all too familiar voice sounded from behind her. A wave of panic engulfed the thin gem as she turned around.


	3. A thousand years

**Yeah, I have no idea what this is**

Amethyst stepped out of her room, the doors closing behind her in their gooey manner. She looked over to the living room and noticed Pearl sitting on the couch, her face in her hands. Amethyst frowned and walked over to the pale gem.

"Pearl?" said gem looked up towards her purple comrade. Tears stained her face.

"Oh um, hey… Amethyst." She said, wiping away her tears.

"Are you alright…?" Amethyst asked. 'She's crying, of course she's not alright! Ugh, you're so stupid.' she scolded herself mentally.

"Oh yeah, I'm just a little tired I guess." Pearl smiled weakly.

"You should rest then."

"No, I'm fine, really" Pearl insisted. Amethyst's frown deepened.

"You need to take better care of yourself." she told her. Pearl sighed.

"I suppose I do." she chuckled, halfheartedly.

"C'mon P, let's get some sleep." Amethyst held out her hand, and after a moment's hesitation, Pearl took it. "We can sleep in Steven's bed." Amethyst said, leading Pearl upstairs.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Pearl looked at bed tentatively.

"Yeah, I do it all the time!" Pearl chuckled.

"I don't doubt that." Amethyst smiled and walked over to Steven's bed, sitting down and patting the spot next to her. Once Pearl was sitting on the bed, Amethyst lay down. Pearl did the same.

"Night, P." Amethyst whispered.

"But it's not night time." Pearl whispered back.

"You know what I mean."

"I do." They closed their eyes and relaxed their body's. After a moment, however, Amethyst's eyes fluttered open, she looked at the tall gem laying next to her and smiled. She reached over and brushed some of Pearl's hair away from her face.

"Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?" The purple gem sang quietly. "But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow." She leaned closer to Pearl's face. "One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you for a thousand more." She slowly bent down and kissed the pearl adorning the pale gems forehead. She sighed, wishing with all her heart that she could tell her how she felt. She lay back down and closed her eyes. "I love you." she whispered before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
